Family
by Lady SistPhie
Summary: Tunggu! Mengandung? Apa ini…. Perasaan yang kaurasakan ini, bawaan dari benih dalam kandungannya? Benarkah? Semi-Canon. Collab Voila Sophie and Air Mata Bebek. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kau mendongakkan kepala saat berliter-liter air hangat membasahi tubuh kekar-polosmu. Uap panas yang ditimbulkan oleh _liquid_ bening itu menambah kesan dramatis atas perasaan hampa yang menderamu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Matamu terpejam, menikmati aliran hangat yang mengalir dari ujung rambut _raven_ hingga jari-jari kakimu.

Tapi tetap saja … seberapa pun hangatnya air itu … hatimu masih terasa sangat dingin. Karena dia—wanita itu—tidak ada di sisimu. Iya, 'kan, Uchiha Sasuke?

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**OOC, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, Second POV, etc.**_

_**A Collaboration Fiction by. **_**Voila Sophie**_** and **_**Air Mata Bebek**

**~oOo~**

Kau duduk di kasur yang biasa kalian tiduri dan mengambil posisi dekat dengan jendela. Kaki kananmu menekuk untuk kaujadikan sandaran tangan kanan sementara kaki kirimu berselonjor ria. Sesekali kau menggoyangkan kaki kiri untuk sekedar menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Apa kau merasa bosan dengan kesunyian ini, eh? Bukankah seharusnya kau menyukainya—kesendirian ini? Biasanya begitu, 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan … karena sudah terbiasa dengan kebisingan wanitamu, kau menjadi benci suasana ini?

Ah! Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepalamu. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha, Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau memikirkan hal sepele macam itu?

"Sakura…." Kau menggumamkan nama itu, nama yang selalu kausebut saat dia di sampingmu. Nama yang selalu kaupanggil agar dia mendekat untuk kemudian menjadi sandaran atas kegelisahanmu. Entah itu urusan profesi _anbu_-mu atau semacamnya.

"Cih!" Bagaimana rasanya menunggu, Uchiha? Menyebalkan, bukan?

Kau menggerakkan kepalamu untuk menoleh ke samping kanan, menatap berjuta-juta tetesan hujan dari angkasa malam yang terjun membasahi bumi. Lagi-lagi, alam tidak mendukung. Hujan itu hanya menambah kedinginan dan kehampaan yang kaurasakan, seakan menyindirmu.

Bibirmu tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum. Bukan senyum tulus, ataupun seringai yang biasanya kautunjukkan. Tapi kau tersenyum miris atas hal menyedihkan yang menimpamu saat ini.

Suatu ingatan terlintas di kepalamu. Tiga malam lalu saat keadaan cuaca yang sama dengan malam ini, wanita merah mudamu duduk di meja berkaki rendah—berseberangan denganmu. Bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti mengoceh, menceritakan kegiatan yang dia lakukan selama di rumah sakit. Teh yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap terhidang di hadapan kalian, menambah kehangatan yang tercipta di malam itu.

Dan kau sendiri … tersenyum dalam diam saat memandangnya bercerita. Entah kausadari atau tidak, kau menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja meskipun kau menampilkan wajah datar. Apalagi saat dia merona karena menyadari tatapanmu terus tertuju pada manik hijaunya. Rona itu … begitu indah di matamu. Gila!

Seharusnya suasana seperti itu selalu terjadi di setiap malammu. Seharusnya begitu.

Salah wanita itu juga! Kenapa dia memiliki otak yang cerdas dan kemampuan belajar sangat cepat sehingga _ninjutsu_ medisnya hampir melampaui Tsunade? Karena talenta itulah dia harus terjun ke lapangan untuk membantu Negara Suna.

Kau bertekad dalam hati. Setelah ini, setelah Uchiha '_baru_'mu pulang dari misi menyebalkan ini, kau tidak akan mengizinkan dia lagi untuk menerima misi apa pun selain bekerja di rumah sakit. Awas saja sahabat durianmu itu! Mentang-mentang sudah menjadi _hokage_, seenaknya saja memerintah istrimu dan kaulah yang harus menerima penderitaan ini.

Kondisinya yang sedang hamil dua bulan bisa kaugunakan sebagai alasan untuk tidak menerima misi istrimu lagi. Hamil? Oh, Tuhan…. Kau bahkan baru ingat bahwa Sakura tengah mengandung benih yang kau buat.

Lihat! Kau tengah merona tipis mengingat itu.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang apa_?" Kau tersenyum simpul saat mendengar empat kata itu terucap dari bibir wanita yang kaucintai. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas karena jarak kalian yang terlampau jauh, tapi tetap saja … suaranya selalu terdengar indah.

"Hn. Memandangi hujan di malam hari. Bagaimana kabarmu di Suna?"

"_Sedang hujan ternyata. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri_?"

Kau terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura-mu. Bingung, eh? Ya. Kau bingung. Ada dua jawaban atas pertanyaan dari wanitamu; keadaan fisikmu baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah. Kenyataannya kau memang sedang sehat dan tidak ada satu goresan kecil pun yang melekat di tubuh atletismu.

Tapi … ada jawaban lain yang lebih mendominasimu, sekarang; keadaan psikismu. Hatimu tidak baik-baik saja, otak—pikiranmu pun begitu. Pikiranmu tertuju pada wanita _cherry_ itu. Kau menghawatirkannya, lebih dari itu … kau merindukannya. Sangat.

Untung saja kemajuan teknologi di dunia ninja yang kauhidupi sedikit membantu. Kau sedikit-banyak beruntung menjadi seorang _shinobi_ yang sering ditugaskan untuk menjalani misi di daerah yang jauh sehingga kau memiliki benda itu; alat komunikasi jarak jauh yang lebih mutakhir dan canggih. Tidak heran kau bisa berbicara dengannya.

Itu pun karena kau berhasil memaksa _Dobe_-mu. Alat berbentuk _headset_ itu hanya boleh digunakan ketika sedang menjalankan misi dan disimpan di kantor hokage selama kau berada di rumah. Tapi karena Sakura; wanitamu … kau mau—dan rela mendapat sedikit amukan dari anbu lain—menarik kerah kemeja bagian depan sahabatmu agar memberikan alat milikmu tersebut, siang tadi.

Oh, tetap saja. Kau merasakan kehampaan yang sangat, bukan? Itu tercetak sempurna pada bola mata gelapmu.

"_Sasuke_-kun? _Apa suaraku tidak terdengar jelas_?" Kau tersentak ketika suaranya terdengar di antara lamunanmu.

"Hn. Kadang terasa buruk mengingat kau ditugasi ke Suna untuk beberapa hari. Terlebih ada Si Kepala Merah _Kazekage_ di sana. Cih!"

"_Hihihi_…." Dia terkikik mendengar jawaban panjangmu.

'_Apa yang salah_?' gumammu dalam hati. Mempertanyakan penyebab istrimu terkikik geli di seberang sana. Yang benar saja, Uchiha! Mengungkapkan perasaan dengan sangat frontal adalah suatu kesalahan besar bagi seorang Uchiha sepertimu. Kau. Baru. Saja. Mengungkapkan. Kecemburuanmu.

Hah! Otakmu sudah rusak.

"_Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan_, _Sasu_. _Aku jadi gemas ingin melihat wajah cemburumu_." Suaranya yang masih diselingi kikikan kembali memasuki gendang telingamu. Dan kalimat terakhir wanita itu, berhasil membuat rahangmu mengeras. "_Kau cemburu, bukan_?" tanyanya.

"A-apa?" Entah kausadari atau tidak, kau tergagap saat merespon pertanyaan Sakura. Terlebih lagi kau merasakan wajahmu memanas. Jelas sekali…, "Cih! Tentu saja tidak!" Kau tengah berbohong dan berusaha menutupi perasaanmu.

"_Ayolaaah_ … _kau tidak perlu malu pada istrimu_, _Sasu_-chan. _Aku tahu kau sedang merona_. _Hn_?" goda istrimu. Selalu saja…. Selalu saja dia menggodamu. Itu karena kau terlalu gengsi, Uchiha. Seandainya kau jujur tentang perasaanmu padanya, kau tidak akan salah dalam bertingkah, seperti sekarang ini.

Saking tidak pernah jujurnya tentang perasaanmu, bahkan kau tidak melamarnya saat kalian akan menikah, dulu. Dengan susah payah karena berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipimu, kau menyuruh gadis Haruno itu untuk membantumu membangun klan Uchiha. Kau ingat itu, hn? Kau. Menyuruhnya. Dan bukan. Melamarnya.

"Sudahlah…," katamu menyerah. Kau menghela napas untuk percakapan selanjutnya. Memejamkan mata, kau yang sudah benar-benar menginginkan dia berada di sisimu kembali bersuara lirih. "Kapan kau akan pulang?" Ada nada kegetiran yang amat sangat dalam kalimat tanya itu.

Sungguh…. Kau sungguh membutuhkannya. Kau sudah sangat ingin berada di dekat wanita itu. Memeluknya dalam kehangatan serta membelai helaian rambut merah jambunya, juga menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas _cherry_ yang menguar alami dari tubuhnya. Perasaanmu … tidak bisa dilukiskan oleh apa pun.

Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, Uchiha Sasuke? Sakit? Ah! Bahkan kau tidak pernah mau mengakuinya selain pada keluargamu, dulu. Gengsi saja yang kauutamakan.

"_Aku tidak tahu_." Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana sebelum Sakura melanjutkan. "_Jika pekerjaanku lancar_,_ sekitar lima hari lagi aku akan pulang_." Kau meneguk saliva kekecewaan saat mendengarnya. Yang benar saja? Kau bisa mati karena itu.

"Hn … semoga kau cepat pulang dan beristirahat mengingat kandunganmu baru dua bulan. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan." Sedikit perkembangan. Kau mau menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiranmu padanya meskipun lagi-lagi … kau belum mengakui bahwa kau sangat merindukannya. Ah! Kapan kau bisa berubah?

"_Tentu_!" Dia berseru senang. Merasa lega karena kau perhatian padanya. "_Umm_ … _oh ya_, _Sasuke_-kun…."

"Hn?"

"_Aku_ … _dan bayiku_…." Dia berkata ragu. Sementara itu kau memejamkan mata, membayangkan wanitamu sedang mengelus perutnya yang belum membuncit. "_Sangat merindukanmu_." Kau tersentak dalam diam. Perasaan yang hangat menjalar di rongga dadamu hingga menyelimuti hati. Dengar? Betapa dia juga sangat merindukanmu. Akhirnya kau merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di muka bumi ini. Seharusnya kaulah yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, bukannya malah mempertahankan harga diri! Toh dia juga sudah menjadi istrimu; bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu.

Kau terdiam beberapa detik. Hingga kau merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perasaan yang sudah sangat membuncah, kau pun menjawab, "Aku juga." Senyum tipis terkembang di wajahmu. Kau merasa sangat lega karena sudah mengatakannya.

Sebenarnya … jika boleh, jika berkenan, jika diizinkan, kau tidak ingin menyudahi obrolan ringan ini. Kau masih ingin mendengar suara merdunya, juga ocehan riangnya. Tapi mengingat dia tidak dalam keadaan memungkinkan—karena sedang mengandung benihmu, kali ini kau mengalahkan ego. "Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur cepat," titahmu pelan.

"Ha'i!" serunya dengan suara yang sangat kausukai; riang. Kau kembali tersenyum tipis. Menyenangkan sekali ketika berbicara dengannya. Kemudian kau mematikan alat komunikasi jarak jauh tersebut.

Setidaknya, meskipun kau tidak bisa melihat manik _viridian_ meneduhkan juga wajah ayunya, kau sedikit merasa lega. Suara riangnya berhasil menenangkan pikiran dan hatimu.

Apa kau merasa beruntung telah memilikinya, Uchiha Sasuke?

"Setelah ini … aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak akan," gumammu seraya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Detik berikutnya, kau merebahkan diri sambil memeluk bantal istrimu, berharap bisa menghirup sisa-sisa aroma yang dia tinggalkan.

_**End**_**,**_** or To be Continued**_**?**

_**Author's Note**_**: **Haaai…! Voila Sophie di sini…! (^o^)/ Awalnya nih, awalnya nih, awalnya niiih…, aku dan Bebek iseng-isengan bikin dialog SasuSaku di _wall _FB. Bebek jadi Sasuke dan aku jadi Sakura. Hahahaaa…! Terus kata Bebek dibikin _fiction_ ajaaaa~ Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini! ~(^o^~)(~^o^)~ ***nari hula***

Berhubung ini bikinnya kemaren sabtu pas hari tenang, jadi jangan ada yang nge-gosip kalo kita ga belajar padahal udah kelas tiga ya? (padahal emang ga belajar—Voila maksudnya) ._.v

Oke. Mungkin _readers_ bingung _canon_ kok ada alat komunikasinya? Nah, itu kita berinisiatif _headset_ yang biasa buat misi itu dijadiin alat komunikasi jarak jauh mereka. Toh, Naruto _The Movie_ 1 juga agak modern, 'kan? Udah ada gedung bioskop dan kamera buat maen pilm. Hihihiii….

Oke! Sekian bacotan nggak bermutu dariku, juga dari Bebek yang udah mau jadi sas**UKE**-ku. *dihajar* _Review and Concrete_,_ please_?

PS: Chap depan Insya Allah Air Mata Bebek yang buat. :)

Sankyuu vo Riding. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Rindu. Bagimu sebuah kata itu sangat ambigu―dulu sebelum kau mengenalnya. Dia, wanita itu ... Wanita berambut merah muda dan tak ada orang lain yang memiliki rambut seindah itu. wangi _cherry_ yang begitu menggodamu, manik hijau yang membuatmu tenggelam di dalamnya. Ah, sungguh ... Kini kau merasakan apa arti dari sebuah kata 'rindu', Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**OOC, Typo (s), Semi-Canon, Second POV, etc.**_

_**A Collaboration Fiction by. Voila Sophie and Air Mata Bebek**_

_**~oOo~**_

Angin malam yang begitu menusuk kulit tak kau hiraukan. Kaki jenjang dan kekarmu terus melompat-lompat pada atap-atap rumah. Wajah dengan rahang tegas mu itu semakin menegas―pertanda kau mencemaskan sesuatu. Rasa rindu yang selalu menghinggapi jiwamu akan segera meledak ketika kau sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Namun, matamu menyayu. Rasa rindu mu masih tertahan ketika tidak ada siapapun di sana. Pukul sembilan malam―kau memperkirakannya. Lalu kenapa rasa rindumu masih tertahan eh, Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

"Argh ... Kau dimana, Sakura? Kenapa sampai selarut ini belum pulang juga?" Sederet kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipismu. Raut wajahmu berusaha menunjukan garis-garis tegas yang tenang namun tetap saja terlihat cemas. Begitupun dengan gerak-gerik tubuhmu yang terus saja bergerak ke sana kemari―sungguh ... Ini bukan kau, Sasuke.

"Menunggu seseorang, tampan?"

Kau terdiam sejenak. Meresapi nada-nada yang dibuat oleh seseorang di belakangmu. Kau mengenali nada itu. Sangat kau mengenali ...

Kau membalikan tubuhmu dan mendapati sesosok orang yang kau sayangi―ah, bukan 'hanya sayang', tapi yang sangat kau sayangi dan sangat kau cintai.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" Kau bertanya dengan kalem dan datar. Menutupi habis-habisan rasa rindu yang sudah bocor dalam jiwamu. Kau bisa melihat wanita bermanik hijau itu terkekeh kecil dan mendekatimu. Aa ... Sepertinya Uchiha mu sudah tahu bagaimana ekspresimu tadi.

"Um ..." Sakura memutari dirimu hingga berhenti di depanmu dengan jarak dua jengkal. "Belum lama ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kau mendecih kecil lalu berucap, "_baka_." Tanganmu bergerak dan menyentil pelan dengan kedua jarimu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kakakmu terdahulu ketika kau melakukan hal yang seperti anak kecil.

"Hei ... hei ..." Nadanya tersirat tak suka. "Kau yang _baka_, Sasu ... Suami macam apa kau? Tidak menjemput istri cantik sepertiku di kantor Hokage dan kau malah bersikap aneh seperti tadi. Mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sangat bukan kau, tahu?"

Rona tipis di wajahmu muncul akibat celotehan istrimu. Semenjak kehamilan anak pertamamu, Sakura lebih sering sensitif dengan apa yang kau lakukan tiap detik.

"Itu gara-gara kau, tahu ..." Kau bergumam kecil.

"Sudahlah, aku merindukanmu," tanpa ijin Sakura, kau merebut kecupan di bibirnya. Lalu tanganmu mengelus perut Sakura di balik bajunya. "Dan juga si kecil."

"Aa ..." Kali ini kau berhasil membuat Uchiha barumu itu merona. "Hahaha ... _Gomen_, aku―err ... Juga."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang." Kau menarik tangan Sakura cukup kencang. Rasa rindu dalam jiwamu benar-benar akan meledak di tempat yang umum seperti itu. Kau hanya ingin membuka lebar rasa rindumu itu di rumah, tanpa ada siapapun tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada istrimu itu.

Namun ...

"Ah! Jangan cepat-cepat, Sasuke-kun!"

Suara itu ... Intonasi itu ... Dan Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Pikiranmu melayang pada sosok yang berada di sampingmu itu. Lagi-lagi rahang tegasmu itu keluar―bukan marah. Tapi khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?" Hanya itu yang kamu ucapkan. Padahal hati ingin mengucap kata yang lebih spesifik dan mendetil.

"Aa ..." Sakura mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Sakura merasa kalau kau menjadi sangat aneh―itu firasatnya. Dan Sakura berpikir sejenak mengapa kau begitu berubah semenjak istri mu mengandung benih cinta dalam rahimnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," lanjut Sakura. "Tapi ..."

"Hn?"

"_A ... Ano_, aku lebih suka kau menggenggam tanganku dari pada menarikku, hehe ..." Kau bisa merasa kalau reaksimu agaknya berlebihan. Dalam hati kau menyesali perbuatanmu.

Kau menarik pelan tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukanmu. Tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya membuat kau semakin ingin mengeratkan namun terurung―mengingat ada calon anakmu yang masih rapuh dalam rahim Sakura.

"_Gomen_. Aku hanya ..." Suara baritonmu keluar.

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan sikapmu yang semakin membuatnya bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ... Takut kau akan hilang." Kau mengungkapkan perasaan yang terpendam selama seminggu semenjak Sakura tidak ada di sampingmu.

"Kehilangan itu perih. Sakit," jujurmu. Berbagai kisah dalam hidupmu membuat banyak perasaan yang kau alami. Senang, sedih, kecewa, marah―ah! Terlalu sulit kau ucapkan dengan kata-kata. Kau merasa dua buah tangan ikut melingkari dirimu. Dalam pelukmu, Sakura tersenyum tulus kepadamu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku di sini ... Akan selalu di sini. Juga bayimu. Seperti janji kita dahulu, kita akan membangun kembali kaln Uchiha. Iya, 'kan?" Suara Sakura kala itu kau rasa bagai panah dari dewi fortuna yang berhasil merobek kain pembungkus rindumu. Dan bahkan bukan hanya rindumu saja, tapi ketentraman hatimu, kelegaan jiwamu, dan ketulusan hatimu yang keluar perlahan-lahan dari kebocoran tempat mereka.

"Hn. Bukan hanya bayiku, tapi bayi kita. Aku ... dan kamu," jawabmu. Tangan kekar itu mengelus helaian rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Sakura mengeratkan pelukan tanpa kau minta. Dia memberikan senyuman bahagia dengan rona wajah yang berusaha ia tutup.

"Ya ... Bayi kita."

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang." Kali ini bukan tarikan yang kau lakukan. Namun sebuah gendongan bridal _style_ agar mempermudah kau untuk meloncat dari atap ke atap yang lain. Atau kau memiliki maksud lain eh, Uchiha Sasuke?

_**End, or to be continued?**_

_**Author's Note :**_ Holla hallo Duck is here ^3^ Bingung mau ngomong apa hehehe. Cuma komentar aja deh, ada kata kebocoran yah? Itu karena saya lagi mikirin UN fisika 8'D #plak

Lagi-lagi dibikinnya pas hari UN. Pasti pada ngira kita gak belajar lagi ya? Belajar ko! Belajar hatimu~ #dibakar

Euh... Masalah diksi yang kedua. Maapkan saya yang gak bisa membuat diksi sebagus empoi (Voila) dan serapih dirinyaaaa #nangisdipojokan

Okelah~ Duck dan empoi mengakhiri edisi kedua kali ini. _Review and Concrete, please? *puppy eyes*_

PS: Chapta tiga masih saya yang bikin. Tapi gak tau kapan #salah

So, tetap baca yaaa :)

_Hatur nuhun tos ngabaca ieu carita_. ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

Kau merapatkan tubuh ke dinding—dekat pintu dapur, kemudian sedikit mencari celah untuk melihat kegiatan wanitamu. Mengintip, tepatnya. _What the_—

Mengintip? Lupakan!

Masih seperti lima menit tadi, dia belum selesai mencuci piring. Baiklah…. Harus kaumulai dari mana obrolan ini? Tidak mungkin kau menunggu dia yang memulainya, bukan? Karena keinginan itu—keinginan untuk berbicara 'sesuatu' itu—murni berasal darimu.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**OOC, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, Second POV, etc.**_

_**A Collaboration Fiction by. **_**Voila Sophie**_** and **_**Air Mata Bebek**

**~oOo~**

Perlahan namun pasti, kau berjalan. Sangat pelan. Seperti caramu dulu untuk mengintai musuh. Sadarkah kau? Dia istrimu, bukan musuhmu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membuatmu bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Bahkan dirimu sendiri.

"Err…, Sakura?" gumammu lirih ketika jarakmu hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Setelahnya, kau tampak menepuk bibirmu pelan sebelum Sakura berbalik. Menyesal karena bukan suara tegasmulah yang terdengar, melainkan ada nada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Ya?" Istrimu menyahut. Bola mata seteduh dedaunannya memandangmu ceria, seperti biasa.

"A-aku…." Kembali, kau berkata gugup. Matamu yang biasanya selalu menantang sang lawan bicara itu kini tidak berani membalas tatapan istrimu. Bukan karena kau takut padanya, hanya saja … kau tidak mau dia tahu akan suatu hal. Tidak secepat ini, ataupun selambat nanti. Cepat atau lambat, kau tetap tidak mau dia mengetahuinya. Tapi dia harus.

Argh! Membingungkan!

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Dia menuntut jawaban. Tidak sabar akan kalimat yang harus kaulontarkan.

Sekarang kau terdiam seraya menatap _emerald_-nya, semakin bingung dan _kikuk_ dengan kondisi yang belum pernah kauhadapi ini. '_Bagaimana cara menyampaikannya_, _ya_?' Dengan sadar, batinmu bergumam. Mempertanyakan apa yang harus kaulakukan. Beruntung, kau sama sekali tidak menyuarakannya karena hal itu hanya akan membuat derajat yang kaujaga akan runtuh seketika. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi, bukan?

"Kau sakit?" Suaranya terdengar lagi, lalu tangan halus yang dimilikinya menyentuh dahimu. Kau sedikit tersentak, tentu saja. Namun, suara dan sentuhan halusnya di salah satu anggota tubuhmu segera menenangkanmu. Dan kau pun memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. "Wajahmu—err—terlihat aneh," sambungnya.

Kali ini kau benar-benar terkejut. Matamu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura sedikit tercengang melihat reaksimu. "Be-benarkah?" tanyamu ragu. Ragu, eh?

'_Sial_!' Kau mengumpat dalam hati. Nalurimu memerintahkan kau untuk menjauhinya. Dan benar, perlahan kau berjalan mundur lalu berbalik untuk menjauhinya. Tidak ingin kau terlihat lebih aneh lagi. Namun kau benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa reaksimu semakin membuatmu terlihat seperti itu—aneh. Bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

Samar-samar, kau mendengar istrimu bergumam. "Apa dia … masih Uchiha?"

Kau dengar? Cih! Tentu saja! Tentu saja kau masih Uchiha. Lalu, kenapa istrimu menanyakannya, eh? Harusnya kau memikirkannya, kenapa dia sampai bicara seperti itu?

"Kau aneh, Sasuke-_kun_. Ada apa denganmu?" Dari suaranya yang semakin jelas, kau sadar bahwa dia tengah menyusul langkahmu yang sedang menuju ruang keluarga. Benar. Kau aneh. Aneh karena sifat, sikap, juga tingkahmu. Kau aneh karena telah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri meskipun di hadapan wanita yang paling dekat denganmu. Sadarkah kau?

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kilahmu seraya bergerak duduk di lantai kayu ruangan itu juga tanpa memandang wajahnya. '_Ternyata reaksiku terlalu berlebihan_.' Kau berargumen tetangmu dalam hati.

Dia menatapmu intens. Tentu saja kau tahu karena diam-diam kau pun memandangnya melalui ekor _onyx_ yang kau miliki. Samar, raut kekhawatiran tertera di wajah ayunya. Kau tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, bukan, Sasuke? Maka, katakanlah apa yang mengganjal di hatimu. Apa pun itu, seaib apa pun yang perlu kaukatakan, katakanlah! Demi menghilangkan raut khawatir di wajahnya, juga demi mengembalikan senyum cerianya yang kausukai.

Perasaan cintanya terhadapmu membuat dia tidak tenang akan kelakuan aneh yang kaulakukan. Kau beruntung, bukan? Harusnya kau beruntung memiliki istri sepeduli dirinya, setelah sekian lama kau tidak merasakan kepedulian yang orang-orang berikan padamu.

Rasa kepeduliannya begitu nyata di matamu, menyentuh relung hati hingga menghangat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu. Kau menyukainya?

Perlahan, kau menarik oksigen cukup banyak hingga memasuki paru-paru. Kau melakukan ini untuk menyiapkan mental atas apa pun reaksi istrimu nanti. Mengingat dia selalu berlebihan dalam bereaksi. Ditambah, kondisinya yang tengah mengandung benihmu.

Tunggu! Mengandung? Apa ini…. Perasaan yang kaurasakan ini, bawaan dari benih dalam kandungannya? Benarkah?

"Err…. Aku…. Aku ingin…." Kau kembali menarik napas.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanyanya, semakin menuntut jawabanmu.

"Aku ingin," jedamu sejenak. Kau merasakan wajahmu memanas sempurna, "sup tomat buatanmu."

Sejenak. Kau merasakan udara di sekitarmu menghilang. Suatu imajinasi menyugestikan pikiranmu bahwa ada suara jangkrik di sekitar kalian yang mendukung suasana ini. Kau … sebentar lagi akan ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh istrimu. Pasti!

Ha! Harga diri yang kaujunjung tinggi selama ini akan jatuh, Uchiha! Sebentar lagi—

"Oh, ya ampun! Hanya itu? Aku setiap hari membuatkannya untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa kali ini kau terlihat—_err_—aneh dan malu? Wajahmu memerah, kau tahu?"

Eh, apa? Wajahmu memerah? Dan lagi, dia tidak menertawakanmu? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa kau tengah—

"Baiklah ... malam ini akan kubuatkan kau sup tomat," sambungnya disertai senyuman. Senyum ceria yang selama ini kausuka, yang selama ini kaurindu meskipun kau bisa melihatnya setiap waktu. Singkatnya, kau candu akan senyumnya, juga semua yang ada pada dirinya. Benar begitu?

"Hancur sudah imejku di depannya," gumammu menyesal. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun kau masih menyesali apa yang kaulakukan. Ditambah lagi … kau merasa imejmu hancur. Di depan istrimu.

Ck! Kau benar-benar takut terlihat buruk di depannya, Uchiha? Mungkinkah itu karena kau terlalu mencintainya, eh?

Tunggu! Mengingat pembicaraan tadi, bahwa istrimu benar-benar terlihat biasa-biasa saja ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu … apakah dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kau tengah…

… mengidam?

Kau begitu menginginkan sup tomat dan tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengatakannya adalah karena kau sedang mengidam?

Kau merasa takut istrimu tidak membuatkannya. Benar, 'kan?

.

.

.

Kau mendongak. Mengatur napas yang sangat memburu dikarenakan insiden '_tidak terencana_' barusan.

Posisimu sedang berada di depan wastafel dengan air dingin yang masih mengucur, berusaha menjadi _back sound_ yang tepat untuk suasana ini.

Rasa tidak enak yang berpusat di perutmu muncul sejak sarapan. Aneh—lagi.

Entahlah, kau merasa sangat aneh semenjak memulai hidup baru dengannya. Setidaknya semua keanehan—yang mungkin bersumber dari istrimu—itu sangat manusiawi. Hanya saja sejak dia mengandung, kau merasa keanehan yang terjadi pada dirimu sangat tidak wajar.

Yang benar saja! Kau sedang—

"Huweeeek!"

Memuntahkan isi perutmu karena rasa mual yang tidak tertahankan. Kau merasa sangat menderita karena hal tidak menyenangkan ini.

Bagaikan ada sendok besar tak kasat mata yang sedang mengaduk perutmu tanpa ampun.

"Huwek! Huweeeeek!" Lagi, kau mengeluarkan cairan menjijikan melalui mulutmu. Melelahkan sekali. Ya, amat melelahkan dan amat menyiksa.

Beginikah rasanya menjadi wanita yang sedang mengandung? Kenapa harus kau yang merasakannya? Cih! Menyebalkan, bukan?

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa denganmu?" Kau tersentak mendengar suara istrimu yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dengan gerakan cepat kau mengusap daerah sekitar bibirmu dan berbalik, balas memandangnya yang sedang memandangmu khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabmu seraya berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Tanganmu membenarkan posisi _kimono_ putih yang sedikit berantakan dan basah karena percikan air keran, tadi.

"Aneh!" gumam Sakura yang terdengar dengan jelas di telingamu. "Sasuke-_kun_ jadi sangat dingin padaku. Kenapa, ya?" lanjutnya.

Kau sempat berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Ck! Apa kau bangga sudah membuatnya kembali khawatir, eh? Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur perihal ngidammu itu?

Lagi-lagi … karena masalah gengsi.

Dan dengan mempertahankan gengsimu untuk tidak memedulikan kekhawatirannya yang kau tahu tidak akan berhenti, kau berjalan ke arah kamar dengan diekori oleh istrimu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tahu kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa'. Sesuatu terjadi denganmu. Benar, 'kan?"

Kau melirik kecil seraya tetap berjalan. "Tidak," jawabmu singkat.

"Tapi…."

"Berikan aku waktu sendiri." Sakura sedikit tersentak tatkala mendengar suaramu yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Singkatnya, ada unsur pembentakan dari perintahmu, barusan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, kau kembali berjalan dan memasuki kamar kemudian menutup dan menguncinya rapat.

Bisa kauingat tadi sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, wanitamu menampakkan keterkejutan yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Matanya membelalak, reaksi alami akibat aksi yang kautunjukkan. Kau baru saja menyakitinya jika kau sadar.

Padahal kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitinya. Kau ingat itu?

Kini kau berjalan mondari-mandir di depan kasur, menyesali perbuatanmu pada Sakura. Seharusnya tidak begitu cara merespon kekhawatiran seseorang apalagi dia adalah istrimu. Kau selalu saja salah, Uchiha.

Setelah beberapa kali melakukan aktivitas yang monoton itu, kau pun merasa lelah. Kondisi kesehatan akibat ngidam juga muntah-muntah tadi cukup menguras sedikit—dari banyak—tenagamu dan membuat kau mengantuk. Maka, dengan beban yang mengganjal otakmu, kau pun beranjak menuju kasur dan merebahkan diri, berniat mengarungi samudera mimpi di minggu pagi ini.

Beruntung sekali ini hari libur dan kebetulan sekali kau sedang tidak ada misi. Ya, setidaknya masih ada secuil kondisi yang mendukungmu.

.

.

.

"Ungh…." Kau melenguh nyaman saat merasakan tangan halus membelai rambutmu. Seandainya kau tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan halus itu, kau ingin sekali tetap menikmatinya. Tapi sekali lagi, kau merasa penasaran. Bukankah kau sudah mengunci pintu rapat-rapat?

Dengan rasa kantuk yang membuat matamu berat, kau memaksa kelopak itu untuk terbuka, Dan tampaklah sosok meneduhkan yang identik dengan warna merah muda sedang tersenyum sumringah ke arahmu.

"Sakura?" tanyamu memastikan. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang _kunoichi_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku memanjat dinding dari luar dan masuk melalui jendela itu," jawabnya santai.

Sontak saja kau terbelalak. "Apa-apaan kau? Jangan lupa bahwa kau sedang mengandung, Sakura!" bentakmu gusar. Tidak seperti tadi, kini dia tersenyum—bukan! Dia terkikik. Menertawakan bentakanmu yang terkesan protektif.

"Kaupikir, aku saja yang sedang hamil?" tanyanya jahil.

"Eh?" Kau bergumam bingung.

"Aku tahu kau juga sedang hamil."

"Ap—"

"Kau sedang mengidam, bukan? Aku tahu itu. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu bahwa tadi pagi kau memuntahkan isi perutmu? Kemarin juga kau terlihat aneh saat meminta sup tomat. Semalam pun saat kau tidur, kau mengigau dan menggigil. Seperti ibu-ibu yang pertama kali hamil," terangnya.

Kini kau terbelalak. Imajinasi liar membuatmu membayangkan kau sedang ditelanjangi oleh nenek-nenek di tengah kerumunan dan ditertawakan oleh semua warga desa. Kemudian kau pun dibawa keliling desa dengan musik topeng monyet sebagai pengiring.

Betapa malunya ternyata istrimu lebih paham tentang kondisimu saat ini. Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal ini dari awal, Uchiha. Tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya dan akhirnya malah orang lainlah yang membeberkan semuanya. Untungnya dia adalah istrimu.

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku adalah ninja medis yang bekerja di rumah sakit dan tidak jarang menangani ibu-ibu hamil, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kau masih terdiam.

"Tidak usah takut, aku akan merahasiakan aib ini," bisiknya sensual, tepat di telingamu.

Yah.… Tidak ada gunanya, bukan, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrimu? Karena tanpa kauketahui, dia selalu lebih pintar darimu. Jangan lupa bahwa dia selalu mendapat nilai seratus di setiap ujian, dulu. Sekarang pun begitu, dia mendapat nilai seratus dalam keluarga kecil yang baru kau bangun ini.

Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa mengalahkan orang lain. Bukan begitu, Pria Bermata _Obsidian_?

"Sakura," panggilmu seraya menyeringai.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, 'kan, jika orang yang sedang mengidam itu … tidak bisa 'tidak dituruti' kemauannya?" Kau bertanya dengan menekan dua kata di tengah kalimat tadi.

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu…."

Sekarang kau menerjangnya dan mamulai kegiatan tersebut dengan kecupan juga lumatan di bibirnya.

Ternyata mengidam itu ada enaknya juga. Karena dengan itu, kau bisa mendapatkan 'jatah malam' di pagi ini.

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

_**Author's Note**_: Maaf lama, aku habis sakit dan sekarang Alhamdulillah udah sembuh. Tidak sesuai perkiraan, chapta ini ternyata Voila yang bikin. Wkwkwk….

Terimakasih _partner_-ku, udah mau sabar dan setia nunggu aku sembuh, juga pengertian dan ngasih doa…. *_kiss_Bebek* Dia juga lho, yang udah mem-_beta read chap_ ini. Meskipun kita mengalami berbagai perseteruan dulu karena beda pendapat. *pelototinBebek*

_Feed back_?

~Saknyuu vo riding~


End file.
